When You Cry, it Makes You Stronger
by UloveME143
Summary: Hibari watch as she cried, but when she cry she becomes stronger.


**Title: When You Cry, it Makes You Stronger**

 **Summary: Hibari watch as she cried but when she cry she becomes stronger.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warning: Bad grammar, OOC**

 _I don't know when it started, but I knew I began to fall in love with you_

The skylark was roaming around Namimori middle school doing his daily portal. He stop his pace when he reach the rooftop and his sharp eyes observed the nervous brown haired who spoke in a high-pitch voice, but was currently creaking up while trying to ask a question to auburn haired girl who smiled sweetly at him.

From the skylark's eyes, the herbivore finally got his question out because the auburn hair girl was moving her lips and the herbivore was smiling like an idiot.

Hibari turn away of how useless watching a weakling trying to ask out a girl.

"Tsuna-san!" a girl with a high pitch voice greeted. She had dark brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail and wearing a different uniform, pulled the raven hair boy's attention.

"Haru-chan great news, Tsuna-kun and I are going out." The short auburn haired told the good news.

The brunette hair grip on her skirt showing discomfort. She bowed her head and remained silent for a brief moment before making a big smile. "Haru is so happy for both of you." She cheered giving the auburn hair girl a hug.

"Weak." That was Hibari first comment of her and went to disciple the group of herbivore.

It was getting dark, Hibari finish his portal and was heading home. Suddenly he heard a load whimpering. In impulse he whip out his tonfas and ready to bite whoever disturb the peace. He followed the whimper and found the brunette girl crying. He withdraw his weapon and watch her in silent.

"Of course, Tsuna-san loves K-kyoko." Brunette holding back her tears as she grip on the chain of swing she was on. "Haru shouldn't have known she should have given up."

Hibari only watch as the girl cry in sorrow and alone.

"Weak" the skylark said again, and didn't bother to stay because it was dis-interesting he knew that when people cry they are weak.

The next morning Hibari saw her again with the king of herbivore and his groupie. The brunette smile like she didn't cry at all, as if nothing happen, but deep down she was broken.

Hibari approach them. "Girl," He began towards the brunette, she squeaked. "Those clothes don't belong to this school and yet you intrude upon school grounds of Namimori Junior High." He pulled out his tonfas "You leave me with no choice, but to disciple you."

"Hahi?!" the girl stepped backwards.

The king of herbivore step in, "Hibari-san, Haru didn't do anything wrong." He protest.

He glared at him. "I'll bite you to death." Tsuna shriek in fear unable to movie.

He grab Haru's hands and guide her towards his offices. Leaving the brunette hair boy and his friends in shock. While Haru and Hibari was far enough, Haru started crying when she wasn't in Tsuna's view. She stayed in Hibari's office until she stop crying and Hibari never said a word, but watch her cry.

He never know when it started, but ever since that day she been working for him.

 _2 years later~_

"Please train me." The brunette hair girl now wearing a Namimori High school uniform is currently bowing her head towards the skylark. Hibari rise is brow.

"Tsuna has no use for Haru since she has nothing to do with the Mafia business." Haru said meeting the skylark gray sharp eyes. "Reborn said Haru had a choice to live a normal life, but it's too late for Haru to return to a normal high school girl." Haru pause a moment biting her lips. "Kyoko is Tsuna's girlfriend, she doesn't have a choice, but be involve with the mafia and as for me I want to be useful to the family, I won't aim for being a mafia's wife, but a strong women." She explain.

Haru's stomach was in contact with a cold steel rod. Hibari just hit her with his tonfas. Haru gasp for air and drop off the floor and tears started coming down her cheek. She glared at the skylark and Hibari smirk. Haru took it as a sign that her training has begun.

Haru was cover in sweat, blood and bruise. She was holding on to her stomach crying away the pain.

Hibari stand above her. "Weak." He scoffed how pity the brunette look while crying. Haru glared at him and slowly stood up and charge at him. The ex-perfect dodge every kick, punch she threw. She kept throwing attacks hoping at least hit Hibari once. The training with Hibari wasn't easy, He trained Haru until her body was covered in blood and bruises. Tsuna thought his training with Reborn was hard, but seeing what Haru been though would put him into shame.

Hibari hit her chin with his tonfas and she fell back to the floor, spitting out the blood and crying out in pain. "Your tears shows you're weak."

"NO!" Haru yelled. "My tears shows the things I been though, how hard I work, how I was broken down once, how I accept how weak I am and ready to become stronger." She slowly got on her feet once more. "Because my tear help me move on, I've become stronger!"

Hibari was taken off guard and Haru charge at him Hibari was too late to react and in a flash he was on the floor, his cheek was throbbing. Haru finally able to hit Hibari.

"Omnivore." Hibari said as he pat his head and exit the training room.

 _TYL_

"Haru!" Tsuna scream. Haru was unaware that the enemy point a gun at her.

BAM

Everyone eyes widen in shock. They watch as Haru's eyes widen and was covered in blood, she tremble and unable to speak.

"KYOYA!" She scream. The ex-prefect shield Haru form getting hurt. Haru lay him down on the grown, there was a deep wound on his stomach and he was losing too much blood. "SOMEONE PLEASE!" Haru pleaded. She press his wound, letting her hands cover in blood. "It won't stop bleeding." She shrieked. "P-please, s-someone help him." Haru whimper holding back her cries.

Ryohei came as soon as he can and tried his best to heal him. "Please Kyoya, please don't die." She held his hands. The skylark move his gaze to Haru. "I won't cry." She said.

Hibari slowly cup her cheek. "Cry." He said keeping his cool even when he's dying. "When you cry, you get stronger." He comment.

"Please stop talking, you'll open up your wound?" Haru sobbed and cup Hibari's hands.

"I always thought tears were the sign for the weak, but over the years watching you cry and the next day you stood up much stronger, I realize not all tear are the sign of the weak, but a way to move on from herbivore and become stronger as a carnivore."

Hibari pull Haru into a kiss. "I learn to love your tears."

"When I die I want you to cry a lot." Hibari repeated. "When you cry, it makes your stronger." Hibari close his eye.

"KYOYA!"

The short hair brunette stand above the tombstone that was in gave with _"Hibari Kyoya, 20XX-20XX, pride is not something you can surrender."_

The women who dress in black suit jacket, purple blouses, and a black miniskirt. She has short dark brown hair and chocolate color eyes. She place a flower bouquet on the tombstone.

"I hope you are watching over us, please watch over me disciple all the misbehaving herbivore." She prayed as she laugh at their inside joke.

"Haru-sama, it's time to go." Tetsuya Kusakabe called holding on to a raven hair boy with chocolate brown eyes who was about 3 years old. "Mommy, where did you go?" the boy ask his mother running towards her.

"Mommy was just talking to a special man." She said as she carried the little boy.

"Why are you crying mommy? Are you hurt?" The raven hair boy ask.

"No sweetheart, Mommy is crying because she is strong." Haru answered

"But isn't tears sign of the weak?"

"No, when you cry, it make you stronger." Haru kiss her son forehead and walk towards the car.

~ _The END_


End file.
